The Last Alive
by SkorpyonXXILV
Summary: Hate summaries. This is a story about Nova. Set in an AU. Includes GoTG, S.H.I.E.L.D., THE NOVA CORPS!, Elite Black Nova Squadron or EBNS.:P. This is a Preview and i would like to ask you if i should continue this.
1. Chapter 1

This is an idea for my first story. Tell me what you think k?

So i did a few changes to the characters mostly Nova cuz Nova will be the main C.'

I will be putting comics and cartoons together becouse Nova in US-P is pretty lame like seriously he doesn't even have his gravimetric-shields. So we only see like two or three powers Nova posesses and they are nothing like the ones in the comics. Don't believe me?

Here:

1) Gravimetric-forcfields and/or shields_ **Nothing of the sort in US-P**

2) Energy Manipulaton:Like most Novas, Sam is able concentrate the power of the Nova Force into a beam or a ball of energy and fire it from his hands. He can also utilize the energies he generates to create protective or reflective force fields, power star-ships, focus it into an energy razor capable of decimating ships, amplify his own striking power by covering blows in nova force energy or even his whole body with said energy to strike like a cannon round, detect and remove toxic elements within a living being, and much like his predecessor; the ability to create hyperspace portals which shorten the distance between different points in the universe **_ Hmmmm pretty sure they took that out in US-P**

3)Molecular Acceleration: During battle with a War Bringer robot on Knowhere, Nova utilized his nova force energy in the most creative way, taking a bunch of cables from the Celestial head and supercharging them with his power turning them into a hyper-charged guillotine_ **That could have been SO helpful in Ultimate Spider-man but NOO take it out says the writer. -.-**

4)Solid Energy Constructs/Simulated Telekinesis: While training with Gamora and Rocket Raccoon, Sam was able to move Rocket Raccoon's favorite gun with his mind. This power seems limited and he is the only Nova ever shown to use this power. He also has shown telekinetic capabilities when he used telekinesis to knock over the Hulk during a camping trip_ **Like really!? They puporly made Nova 10000 times LESS Badass**

5)Superhuman Speed: **Can move at incredible velocities even while running** , concentrating his speed mostly on flight though, but more than able to move through the galaxy and back to earth with utmost ease_ **Fck you writers.**

6)Superhuman Durability: As a Nova Sam has an uncanny amount of resistance to abrasion and concussive force, having once been knocked halfway across the world by Hulk's evil Kluh persona and only suffering a concussion, having come out of a portal and re-entered Earth's atmosphere from deep space, and taken concussive blasts from incredibly powerful entities, relics, and war engines_ **And can't dure a flight from the inhuman lost city to the triskelion.**

7)Xandrian Worldmind is not even mentioned!

8)Cosmic Awareness: Sam's Nova helmet flashes him different colors to depict different scenarios. It also allows him knowledge of most situations going on near him_ **Yet he gets beat up every time by a villan first in US-M**

9)Enhanced Intellect: Through the helmet's Worldmind Sam gains a vast increase in cognitive capacity, filling his mind with knowledge and understanding about the universe as a whole and the scores of countless alien societies and cultures living within it_ **Right so he forgot that or are the writers being jerks to me?**

10)Cosmic Atlas: The helmet acts as a universal positioning system that enables Samuel to find his way around the galaxy as well as discern the location of just about anything the helmet picks up on like fallen nova sightings, distress signals, and foreign elements in a living body_ **Yes Nova is a stupit Bucket-head idiot Spidey.**

See what i mean? Do they hate Nova or something? In Spider-man he also seems incapable of opening a Stargate like haha.

Does not even mention the fact that his helmet is an Elite Black Nova helmet. Does't mention the intergalagtic Nova Corps or even the fact that hes A Nova not THE Nova. :P

SO those are the powers of nova i will be adding aswell the fact that he is slightly better in mathematics than other becouse come on! Stargate sums are harder than anything and yes i do know that the worldmind messes with that and all but hey what will he do in that 2 sec - 30 min travel?

I will be changing his Nova suit but you will not get the description here.

He will be a little bit more responsible and order accepting than in the cartoon.

So in a comic chapter -New Warriors i believe- there was the baddy that called him an Alien-Hybrid and i liked it so much i made Sammy here a Xandrian-Human hybrid and cuz of that he was trained on Xandar since he was 9. k? we gad?

So here is the MAIN info. Review and tell me if i SHOULD make a fic like this.


	2. C 11 : Meeting and Glitter

**Sothis is the first chapter to The Last Alive AND y first fanfic so no hates k?**

 **Chapter 1.1 Meeting and Glitter**

In the Tranta system that is located in the Andromeda galaxy the planet- well not really a planet but many dome cities that are interconnected- Xandar that is the homeworld for the Intergalactic Nova Corps that is a peacekeeping force in the Univers. In that...city?... there is a boy mostly 10 years old and his name is Samuel Alexander. He is a hybrid between Human and Xandrian, that is why he is being trained as a Black Nova like most Xandrian hybrids but he is by far the most youngest in training. So with that said let's begin the actual story, shall we?

 **2 years ago**

 **Centurion/Black Ky'am's POV**

 _'He is young'_ I think and i am not wrong. He is ten and already training. I have heard of the Humans doing the impossible but i have heard also that they are reckless and stuborn. Those two traits do not fit with the Squadron, hell they don't fit with the corps and yet here i am teaching a child the Universal map. _'I am going to get you back Rhomann Dey'_ i think to myself and at that moment the kid decided to ask the most out of place question.

'' -'' ''Ky'Am'' I correct ''-right, so i was wondering how long does it take to cross the ENTIRE universe.''

It was a statement and i know it, the kid is testing how far i'll go that or im getting tired and can't read humans.

''Depends on how fast you go,'' i answer. God please don't say how fast.

''How about a regular Starship speed?'' He asks. ' _How is it possible that Humans turn statements to questions and vice versa?'_ I think to myself.

''Somewhere 13.5-50 billion years,'' i answer. _'Ohh please accept the answer'_ i silently beg.

''Okay'' The boy says. _'whew,'_ i silently think, _'a childs curiosoty never fails to amaze me'_ i silently add.

 **At the same time in a diffrent room**

 **Centurion Nova Prime Rhomann Dey's POV**

 _'Ohh god she is going to kill me'_ i think silently to myself as i snicker at Ky'Am's bad luck, but hey what can i do? She is the most experienced Black Nova. Who else is better at teaching a newbie the basics?

Who else that Ky'Am who can not tolerate children for very long!

''Shouldn't we be heading to a meeting Nova Prime?''asks a Centurion that is in the monitor room with me. _'Ehh Pyren you always ruin the fun'_ i think to myself but i get up anyways. We are heading to a meeting between the Galactic Council _'Whoopee'_ i think to myself when we enter.

 **Outside the meeting room**

 **An unlucky Denarian's POV**

I am casually walking through the halls and then i hear it. Yelling. Arguing. Threatening. _'What in the name of Hala is going on in there'_ i think to myself when all of a sutten the Nova Primes right hand girl, Pyren, walks out and calls me out with a few others _._

''Alright, i need five guys with me so you-'' He points at a Centurion,''-you-'' He points at a Denarian,''-the girl with the fins that was about to leave-'' he calls out to a VERY unlucky centurion,''-of course a Black Nova-'' he points at a unintrested Black Centurion _'God they are intimitadating'_ i think to myself when all of a sudden-

''-and the lovely Kree denarian female,''

 _'Crap'_ i think to myself as we approach the very high ranked Centurion.

 **The meeting room**

 **Freyja Freyrdottir's POV**

I am arguing with the others about the Skrull Empires campaign and then i noticed that the Nova Prime is sending his right-hand man...well woman out of the room. A few moments pass and the gal comes back with five other Novas. _'What are you doing Prime'_ i think to myself as the members of this blasted corps surrounds us.

''What are you doing Nova Prime''i ask in a loud enough voice so everyone and i mean everyone hears it.

''Taking safety measures'' he answers with an unreadable face. _'not like it is readable in the first place thanks to that soup container on his head'_ i think bitterly.

 **A few hours later**

 **Pyren Effy's POV**

That meeting was almost like hell! First we had to stop a fight a few times then we got back to setting new laws which went on in another argument and guess what. We had to stop another fight. They were more annoying than space dust that gets in sensitive spots and causes you to get a 4 hours scan. Currently i am walking through the hallways towards to where Ky'Am is teaching the new Black. _'I wonder if the child more tired or is Ky'Am'_ i think to myself while i open the door to the room they occupied. The first thing i notice is that im coverd in red, blue and yellow sticky sand like substance that tastes like Špifch's cooking and sparkles.

''Ky'Am?''

''Yes?''

''What is this?''

''Humans call it glitter sand,''

''Then why is it sticky?''

''...''

''Ky'Am?''

''We on accident soaked it in prototype Starship fuel,''

''...''

''Why?''

''The kid is a handful but we did finish learning the Universal map,''

''Then why am i coated in this so called 'Glitter'''

''The kid got bored,''

''Where is he though?''

''He went to get more foil,''

''Why?''

''So we can 'dye' Centurion Bleffo's fur,''

Just then the kid came back with many, MANY rolls of foil.

 **23 minutes later**

 **Kid's or Sam's POV** (Finally)

I was having so much fun until Centurion Pyren came to escort me to my room. Now i am walking through long corridors behind a very tired and colorful Centurion. He shouldn't be so gloomy. He should be as happy as his suit.(1) Now we are at my room. Its Ten times more colorful than Pyren is now. He helps me get into bed.

''You know youngling,'' he starts off. ''From officialy today, one year more in earth years and you will start training with your black helmet.''

A few more minutes pass and then i am sleeping.

 **End of C 1.1**

 **Soo okay review tell me what ya think.**

 **(1) He is 10 so no judge.**


End file.
